The Temple of Truth
by Dregan Hiregard
Summary: Our intrepid adventurers find their way into the Temple of Truths and have a chance at getting back to their own world. But could it be that two of our Heroes might just find something even more important? (Presto/Eric) Rated M for Smutt.


The high constant buzzing of mosquitoes fills the fetid swamp air. The bubbling green murk stretches on in every direction, littered with old trees that have begun rotting even before they've stopped growing or dying. And our intrepid adventurers trudge on endlessly, taking no breaks, focusing all their effort on putting one foot in front of the other. Though they make good time soon Presto the wizard begins falling behind, his fingers clutching the hem of his robe, hiking it up so it doesn't drag and catch on every outstretched root and branch. Even with little food and the constant effort though, the young wizard utters not a single complaint. But the Cavalier one the other hand…

"Are we there yet? Even my blisters have blisters!" Eric whines in dismay as he pulls his golden boots from the mire of the "Sucking swamp". Their leader Hank looks over his shoulder at the Cavalier behind him.

"Come on Eric a few miles of stomping through the swamp is nothing to get worked up about. Besides I think we're here, look!" Sure enough the Ranger points towards a large and looming temple stretching out of the thick mud, each stone floor is stacked upon a larger one before.

"It's a Ziggurut!" Presto exclaims excitedly, recognizing the type of structure. Eric leaps forward, shield at the ready.

"Where!? Hank shoot it! Bobby bash it! Presto….uh wait, what is a Zigger Rat?" He pauses in his cowering for just a moment and the magician laughs.

"No no Eric, a Ziggurat, it's a type of temple built by the Mayans…or well in our world it was." He shrugs a little as the rest of the adventurers giggle at Eric's unwarranted panic.

"Oh well I uhh I knew that. I was just uh testing you. Good job." He looks around at his companions, and what is in truth is just a little chuckle feels like a chorus of taunting laughter at his own stupidity. History was hard damnit! They had no reason to- Diana interrupts his train of thought.

"So wait, what's it doing here? The only creatures we've seen here are…" A silence passes over the adventurers like a cloud passing over the sun. No one willing to speak of the swamp zombies they had put down. Eric, as usual, is the first to speak.

"Who cares where it came from? If it's got dry floors and no bugs that's good enough for me!" He pushes ahead of Hank, marching toward the temple and leaving darker thoughts behind. The others follow suit quickly.

"Eric's right, nothing in this crazy world makes any sense anyways so who cares?" Rare is the time that Bobby actually agrees with Eric, but spending the better part of a day having to carry both his club and Uni through the marshes has left his mood as damp and dark as his fur boots. Just as the exhausted and weary adventurers reach the first step of the temple Diana looks around with a keen eye.

"Hey, this temple…it's built on swampland." The party stops almost as one, Shiela is the first to address the observation.

"Well…uhh yeah Diana. That's uhhhh kind of obvious." She takes a smell step closer, pressing the back of her hand to her friend's forehead, dehydration could cause the mind to work in strange ways.

"No no, I mean it's not built on solid ground, it's built in the mud, there's no way a building like this could rest on soft ground." Bobby nods as the acrobat explains, and he takes the chance to set Uni down on the stone steps of the temple.

"Why should we care? We're not going into that dirty old temple anyways." The young warrior seems to have a point, but Eric just gives an exasperated chuckle.

"Oh yeah Bobby? Then why's HE here?" He jabs his thumb to his side and then reaches over, taking hold of a bottle of wine. Sure enough where a moment ago there was just flat stone of the first landing on the temple now a large red and white checked quilt is laid out covered in a whole assortment of picnic foods. The squat balding Dungeon Master looks at the party in surprise, quickly gulping down his mouthful of food and wiping his greasy hands on his robes.

"Er ah hellooo my children! I see you've followed my clues and arrived at the temple of truths! Excellent work. But to use the temple to get home you must no-" Hank cuts the older man off with an aggravated tone. Though he's the first to speak the expression seems to be contagious.

"Hold on a second! We didn't follow your clues here at all!" He stalks forward, angrily towering over the small wizard.

"Y-you didn't? Whatever do you mean Ranger?" He looks past Hank to the other adventurers but it's clear there's no support to be had.

"No. We didn't. YOU told us to go "Where the stone lovers reach for their son" but we couldn't figure that one out." This was clearly news to the absent minded sorcerer supreme. Diana steps forward to explain, more gently, but still clearly displeased.

"So instead we just went back to ask the Know Trees. And they told us about the portal here." She crosses her arms over her chest and the party watches the Dungeon Master squirm.

"Ahhh o-of course! But after all it was my wisdom that led you to the know trees in the first place. Now enough of this, I must warn you of the perils of this temple. For within it's darkness-" Eric cuts him off this time, after taking a gulp of the wine and then tucking the bottle it into his belt.

"Yeah yeah if we tell a lie it will teleport us to a distant place. It takes three days to walk through no matter how fast or how slow it goes, there's a minotaur, three spear traps, two pit traps, and four dart traps and there are magics that will try to tempt us into lying." The others nod along in unison, counting the perils off on their fingers. The Dungeon Master grows paler, trying to comprehend this.

"H-how did you-"

"Know?" Bobby cuts him off. "They're called know trees for a reason, Dummy-master" The young warrior grabs a sausage and stalks up the tall steps, unicorn prancings after him, braying tauntingly at the wizened old man.

"T-they told you all about the dungeon!?" The small man's hands clench in something almost akin to anger. A strange expression on his wrinkled face. The Ranger elaborates.

"Sure did. And that's not all either." He grabs a loaf of bread from the picnic spread and heads up the stairs as well.

"B-but that's…that….well Ahh I suppose it is a just reward for saving me from the Warduke…You have certainly earned a chance to return home" He starts to calm, but seeing his companions taking their liberties Presto musters up more courage and bravado then he's had in a long time.

"I'd say so. But just to be sure we decided not to settle on one chance to go home." He plucks a piece of pristine white printer paper from his sleeve, scrawled across it in crayon is a finely organized list. He hands the paper to the balding spellcaster and grabs a wheel of cheese. All the adventurers watch the little man's expression turn furious.

"T-this is….this is a list of…of…" Diana plucks the paper from his hands and relieves his blanket of a basket of strawberries.

"A list of every way back to our own world. And what guards them. So I guess this is it for us. We don't need your help anymore." She hops and bounds up the steps.

"Don't…need….my help? No no! Even if you know the perils that await you will never survive and escape without my aid! Please my children you musn't proceed in this way!" A calming hand rests on his red robed shoulder. Shiela leans down and kisses his bald head.

"Heyy it's okay, don't worry. We asked the know tree if we'd get home and he said we will. So you don't have to worry about us at all." Seeing his picnic completely looted she slides a bushel of grapes from her cloak pocket and sets it in his hand with a kind smile.

"You can still come by to check on us and ask us riddles if it'll make you feel better." With a quick hug she follows her friends, heading up the steps to join them. For once utter silence grips the Dungeon Mmaster. Pride and anger and fear and sorrow war with eachother, battling endlessly across his mind. He dumbly starts to munch on the grapes, trying to figure out his next move.

Meanwhile the heroes have gathered at the large stone doorway to the temple, they look into the shadowy darkness within. Hank explains for the dozenth time exactly what must be done.

"Okay, remember guys no lying inside the temple at all! No fibs, no little white lies, and NO exaggerations. It might be better if SOME of us didn't talk at all." He looks directly at Eric as he says this.

"Me? Whataya lookin at me for? I never lie. I'm the honest and stalwart Cavalier! Annointed Paladin of the Celestial Knights! Honesty is my native tongue! The truth is my shield! Err my non literal shield" He extols his own virtues, but nobody is buying it. Especially Hank.

"How well did you sleep last night Eric?"

"I tossed and turned all night! It was terrible I didn't sleep a wink!"

"I saw you out cold for my entire two hours of watch."

"Okay well…I slept a little…maybe. If you can call that sleeping."

"See? Just that and you'd be teleported halfway across the world." The others nod in agreement and Eric gulps hard, realizing the gravity of the situation.

"Okay okay. I'll be careful. Lets just get this over with" Pushing through his fear the Cavalier storms into the darkness and his companions follow. Hank knocks an arrow and it glows like a brilliant yellow torch.

"Darnit Eric. Stop going on ahead like that. I wasn't finished!" After he speaks there's just a moment where he fears his words might have been taken the wrong way, but so far so good.

"Oh is that right Hank? What else were you going to say?" He swaggers with more bravado then usual while everyone but Hank stays quiet, electing to try to remain silent.

"I wanted to mention that this temple…it's rules are very likely to separate us. And I want to make sure as many of us get home as possible. We all agreed after that Bogbeast fiasco that if anyone gets a chance to get out of here they will, even if it means splitting the party. I just wanted everyone to remember that." His words hang heavy in the air. Eric grows pale, memories of spending nearly a month alone in this cursed world flood back. His friends had spent only a few seconds debating if they should come back for him, but that time had stretched on and on for the Cavalier, if it hadn't been for Hank's tracking skills and Presto's magic, he might have died cold and alone in this horrible world. But he knew that it wasn't Hank's idea to come back, he could see it in the way he glared at him, the way he sulked for weeks afterwards. No, the only one who could meet his eyes when they found him was Presto. Bitter words flood the Paladin's mind, it bubbles like acid on his tongue but he knew he had to be careful. So he picked his words delicatly as he looked towards the others, his eyes lingering on the young mage.

"Yes Hank. I remember agreeing to that." Not technically a lie. They travel in silence, not daring to risk failing so soon. For hours and hours they walk in dim light Until Hank's arms begin to tire.

"Ugh, I don't think I can keep this light up for another…" He catches himself just in time. "Uhh My arms are tired." He finishes dumbly and relaxes his arms and the light vanishes. The wizard speaks up, voice shaky and unsure in the blackness. Being unable to see was simply not an option.

"Wait, I can try my magic. I'll be able to….uhh My….uhh my magic has the _potential_ to conjure a light source in theory." He flinches in the blackness but it seems his words were true enough. Shiela shakes her head despite being unseen.

"I…uhh It's my opinion that that's not a good idea, if it conjures up something that makes things hard to focus I…uhh believe that someone might wind up telling a lie accidentally." Hank pauses, still in the lead, his arms ache but he contemplates knocking his arrow again if only to get things moving. Presto seems unconvinced.

"But I…uhhh…..It's…."

"Awww Presto, are you scared of the dark?" The Cavalier teases playfully, trying to keep the mood light, not realising what a position he put the young caster in.

"N-uhh…I…..yes." His voice is quiet, frightened, shy. That painful honesty snaps the Paladin out of his playful mood.

"Oh.. Jeeze Presto…I'm sorry buddy."

"Eric No!" Hank shouts in the blackness, but he's too late to interrupt the Shieldbearer.

"No what Hank?" Eric's voice is suddenly confused for a moment. The Ranger sounds for once meek and apologetic.

"Oh…you uhh you actually were sorry. I thought…uh nevermind." The Ranger is glad when Presto's voice chimes in. The mage knew Eric really was sorry, as antagonistic as the Cavalier was, he wouldn't be mean enough to pick one someone's fears like that.

"Oh course he's uhhhhh E~eric!?" His voice catches and wavers.

"Woops I'm s-! I'm trying to find your hand you idiot!" His gloved hand moves up along the Mage's chest, down his arm and he manages to take the smaller hand of the spellcaster in his. He lets out a slow breath, heart pounding, half from holding hands with his dear friend, and half from realizing that if he finished saying he was sorry, he'd have been gone in an instant.

"Right. Right. Thanks Eric. I appreciate the hand!" He laughs and the Paladin joins him, feeling suddenly jubilant. Hank's barking voice cuts through the joviality.

"Hey watch it! If you get teleported out of here because you changed your wording to make a pun then so help me I'll…..uhh….well I'll be really sad and blame myself." The empty threat dissolves into an honesty that hangs in the air. Until Bobby speaks and everyone tenses, next to Eric he was the biggest threat to telling a lie or slipping up.

"Pfft it's still not as good as Dummy-master anyways! Right guys?" The Barbarian laughs and everyone is half-astounded when he doesn't vanish. But Hank is quick to interrupt.

"Nobody answer that, just to be safe." The Barbarian pouts in the darkness, Hank was no fun when he was worrying about everyone's survival. After nearly an hour of trudging silently in blackness, feeling their way along walls there's a sudden grinding of stone. Hank shouts out a warning.

"Trap!" There's a flurry of movement, the whirling of a mechanism and the whizzing of darts in the air and the resounding clank as they hit metal. Hank calls out to the others.

"Is everyone alright? Sound off!" He listens intently.

"Diana here"

"Sheila here"

"I'm fine" Bobby's voice is hard to miss and the bleating wail of the baby unicorn is even harder to. "And Uni is fine too."

"Uhh I'm alright. Eric made sure of that." The Mage's voice is quiet, his back against the warm stone wall, with the cavalier pressed to his chest. Eric answers carefully.

"They just bounced off my armour I just thought that…" Any other time he could have made the excuse that Presto was the least armoured, the closest, or that he just acted on instinct, but not here. "Well I just wanted to make sure Presto would be ok." Sheila decides she'd been quiet long enough and she takes the opportunity to try and make some…progress for Eric.

"Well how come you threw yourself over Presto and not Me or Diana?" She's not mad, she's teasing, but more than anything she wanted the truth to be revealed.

"Why? I uhhh…I…." There was a moment when the paladin considered, strongly considered, lying anyways, getting whisked away and loosing his chance to get home, but the truth, ironically, was that even if he lied he'd be given away. And if he got left behind again, he couldn't count on anyone coming back for him, they'd all made an agreement. And living in this world alone was not much of an option anymore.

"I couldn't let the darts his Presto. They came out of the wall next to us. They wouldn't have hit you anyways" He's careful to Imply that he had such keen senses that he actually had any clue where the dart came from and wasn't just protecting Presto on the off chance the darts came at him. Hank is quick to break up this line of thought before Eric starts exaggerating or lying outright.

"Okay okay, that's one dart trap down and three left."

"And a minotaur, don't forget that Hank." Eric cuts in, eyes darting about as if he would suddenly spot the beast in the blackness.

"Yeah, and that. Stay close and follow my lead. I think It should be a while before we run into another trap" Hank keeps leading on through the dim, alert and wary but as blind as the rest. After only about ten paces Sheila cries out.

"Wait! Stop Hank! If I were building a trapped dungeon…I'd put one right here." Her voice sounds doubtful but Hank knocks an arrow. Sure enough in the glowing light there are two rows of small holes in the floor and several of the bricks seem slightly raised from the others.

"Wow Sheila you're amazing! Good call. Tick off one spear trap. Step lightly guys." He carefully lights up the way as the party steps over the traps. He's the last one across, making sure everyone else made it.

"You did good to figure that trap was there Sheila, but maybe navigating a trap filled temple of truths in the dark is a bad idea." Without even being told the party stops and parts for Hank to take the lead. Shiela though does pause for one moment to lightly touch Hank's arm. He had called her amazing, and he meant it, he really had to have meant it. Maybe this temple was about more than just not speaking literal lies.

"Wow Hank, you're so strong and brave…we'd be lost without you…in more ways then one." The Ranger spares her a brief but personal smile before he moves on ahead, ever in the lead. This time the quiet that befalls the party is an amiable one, it's a peaceful passive quiet that protects the adventurers from the perils of the place. They even manage to make it past a second row of dart traps, without so much as making a sound. After hours of walking the first sound of speech makes everyone jump, except of course for the clever and wise acrobat.

"We've taken sixteen right turns. So we must be travelling downward. Which means that we're officially below the swamp level." Bobby barely glances back, Diana looks around just a bit more nervous than before, and just as a quip is sliding off of Eric's tongue Hank whirls around, face caught between terror and rage.

"Diana! Watch what you say! If you had miscounted, or if you were wrong that would be it for you!" The Acrobat takes a step back as if struck, she hadn't expected such a strong reaction from their leader.

"Hank, I'm….I...I guess I just-"

"Don't…ah….I'm sorry Diana I just…I'm scared to lose any of you. I'm terrified that someone will slip up." He lowers his arms as they reach the next corner and the light fades. The thief finds her way to him, wrapping her arms around his waist quietly in the blackness.

"Hank, It's okay…We all understand the risks and we picked you for our leader. Come on, it's been a long…no a….eventful…..oh, it fudge it, it's been a day lets get some rest." She eases the Ranger down into the corner and sits snuggled up against him. Eric can't help but chuckle.

"Fudge it? You know Shiela, given the circumstances, don't you think it might be time to start using grown up words? Bobby is almost ten isn't he?" The cavalier takes the chance to tease the thief, if only to keep the mood light. But her giggle and reply is just a touch more clever.

"Bobby does use grown up words Eric. Swearing is commonly used by degenerates. If you want to talk about age appropriate though, lets talk about that bottle of wine you nicked from the Dungeon Master" The Barbarian has to add in his two cents as well.

"Plus I'm old enough that I don't need to hold hands everytime it gets dark!" The young warrior had learned long ago that the teasing and banter was just a part of adventuring. Eric though stammers a bit.

"Oh R-right well I'm not the cowardly one am I? Or did you forget that I was just helping Presto out?" Despite his words, as the Cavalier sits down, his armor scraping on stone, he pulls the magician down next to him.

"But Eric! You're the one that didn't let go when the light came ba-Oouf" A good elbow from the Paladin shut the wizard up, not that he was fooling anyone.

"Okay gang, enough clowning around." Hank as always takes control of setting up camp and meals. "Lets grab that food and divvy it up." In the dark of the temple the heroes carefully divide up the food, carving cheese, sausage, handing out strawberries, being ever mindful of their words. But Eric can't help but be cautious.

"What if the minotaur smells our food and it brings it closer?"

"Then we'll deal with it one way or another." Hank's answer leaves no doubt, but If there was anything Eric couldn't stand it was an awkward silence. Luckily Bobby is quick to break it.

"Eric why are you so worried? If we get hurt can't you heal us?" The youngster was proud that he actually remembered something about Paladins.

"For the last time Bobby no. I'm an honorary Paladin. I get the oaths, the oils, and the title but I can't lay on hands or smite evil…or be magically brave." He adds sadly. He really wished he could be a fearless hero but he just wasn't cut out for the divine path.

"So uhh, does anyone want some wine?" He quickly changes the subject away from his failings

"Would you believe it's Elvish? As far as I recall the label said year 7682. I hear that was a real good ye-"

"Eric!" Presto throws his hands over Eric's mouth.

"Remember Eric! One little joke and you could be out of here." The wizard's clammy hands shake against Eric's face just a little bit. He can feel heat in Eric's cheeks and his fingers feel the shape of his smile.

"Heh thanks Presto. Not that I…" He hesitates, he can't say he didn't need the help. There's not a lie that comes to mind that can outrace the truth. "You saved me there little buddy." He pulls the Magician close next to him and puts an arm around his shoulder.

"Here you can have some of my wine as thanks if you want it."

"Eyuch, I don't really like wine, but I'll have some of your sausage if you don't mind." Diana laughs from her spot in the darkness.

"I'm sure Eric won't mind giving you his sausage Presto".

"Can It Diana! Here presto." Eric fumbles and passes the slice of meat to the young wizard, his gloved hands brushing against the Wizard's and lingering for just a moment.

"Thanks Eric! Wow that's a big piece. Eric I don't think I can take the whole thi-" This time it's Eric's turn to cover Presto's mouth.

"W-woah there Presto little buddy. Think about what you're saying there. You can literally take my meat. If you'd feel guilty about hogging it all then say so." Eric shifts uncomfortably, only half from the anxiety of another close call. He gropes blindly for the knife, glad that he has his gloves on, and cuts it in two, placing a chunk in Presto's hand. Eric tries to keep his mind clear.

"Heh thanks Eric! I guess one good turn deserves another." He happily digs into the food, and Eric shakes his head and takes a long draw of his wine. Fruity, light, and not as strong as he expected. It wasn't long before his companions were beginning to snore all around him, and with Presto leaning his head on the Cavalier's cape clad shoulder and the wine slowly vanishing Eric was feeling a very pleasant warmth filling his body. Once he's sure everyone else is asleep he slowly lifts his gloved hand and touches his fingers to his lips, kissing where they had been pressed against Presto's. And then he insisted to himself that he was drunk. Very very drunk.

Morning is a relative thing in the depths of a dungeon, but wakefulness is more universal. When Presto stirs he feel's a great sense of warmth and comfort. Sometime in the night he had moved, or been moved, onto the Paladin's lap, and his rich red cloak was pulled about the two of them and the large shield was against his back. For once the darkness wasn't so frightening. For nearly two years Presto had spent every day with his friends, and with Eric especially. In that time he had learned one immutable truth. Eric would protect him. Keep him safe. And safe was one of his favourite words. The soft slow breathing of the Cavalier was soothing, relaxing. He wasn't sure why exactly, but he wanted to do something nice for his friend, to give him something nice. Without thinking he slid his hat off, careful not to wake the cavalier and he swirled his hand about the hat, being careful to keep his twiddle in the middle.

"Uhh trapped in tunnel without end, call up a gift for my best friend" He reaches into the hat and pulls out something soft and sweet smelling. The Cavalier immediately stirs.

"M-mom? I…had the weirdest…huh?" He slowly realizes where he is and who he's with.

"Oh sorry Eric. I was uhh trying to summon something from my hat but all it made was a-

"Hyacinth. My mother grew them in her garden. They're our favourite flower." With a small bit of groping around he manages to take the flower and slip it into a pocket of his cape. He smiled to himself, that scent always reminded him of home, and of his anointment as a paladin.

"You have a favourite flower?" He manages to suppress his laughter, half at Eric liking flowers, and half at how Eric's touch had tickled him as he tried to find the flower.

"Well…er….yes, but only till I can't lie because after that I'll deny it. And if you tell anyone I'll….I'll…"

"Heh do what Eric?" Presto laughs a little bit, relieved that his hat wound up giving Eric something nice, if not useful. The cavalier sighs heavily.

"I'll do nothing ya little runt." His arms stay around the Wizard, and he can't help but think about the feel of his sleight but surprisingly fit frame against his arms and chest.

"We don't want to wake the others so uhh we should just stay put." It was true that they didn't want to wake the others. Though Eric silently wondered to himself if the fact that his statement was true also meant that Presto was in no hurry to move. Perhaps that was just wishful thinking. No matter what though Eric was more than comfortable here, and in no rush to stumble into more traps and a waiting minotaur.

"Heh Okay Eric. I'm in no hurry. The Know tree said, uh approximately, that as long as we advance past all the traps in three days we'll be fine no matter how fast or slow we go. So I guess we can just enjoy the break. Heh you know….It feels like we never stop for breaks anymore." He sighs a little bit and rests his forehead on Eric's armoured shoulder.

"Well I think that's because we haven't needed to. After two years of this we barely even get tired walking all day don't you think? I mean we've all put on a lot of muscle, even you're in really good shape Presto my man." He presses his fingers against Presto's waist, poking the small tight muscles of his stomach. The mageleing squirms a bit and laughs

"Hey quit it, that tickles. Besides I might have gotten in passable shape, but I'm still a figurative twig compared to you. Last time we went swimming I could have mistaken you for Hulk Hogan!" Eric acts in an instinct, he pulls Presto close, terror gripping his heart. That damn stupid lunkhead wizard! He'd forgotten where they were! Now he was going to disappear. Only…he wasn't. He feels the small lean friend still in his arms, his breath on his face.

"P-presto?" He could smell the morning breath, feel the heat of his face, so close, so real.

"Well…to be fair I wasn't wearing my glasses. So I uh could have mistaken you for a tree too." The wizard laughs nervously and the Cavalier can only sigh in relief, glad his dearest companion hadn't vanished.

"Uhh Eric…you're face is really uhh close." The smaller boy wavers and falters a bit but Eric only moves closer. The tip of his nose brushes against the Cavalier's cheek, their lips are agonizingly close and Eric speaks only a whisper.

"Presto….you dummy. You had to say it like that…It's possible I'd be making a liar out of you if I moved away just yet…" His hands come up the wizard's back, he presses their chests together, cloth against metal. Presto drops his hat and he hooks his fingers into the lip of Eric's armor, clinging to him.

"I…I don't want to get taken away. I'm comfortable right here-" A wistful sigh from the darkness makes both boys freeze in place.

"Aww that's adorable."

"Sheila!" Eric nearly shouts in her direction. "H-how long have you been awake?"

"Since about Hyacinth" She giggles.

"Oh brother. Well how about you just clam up and mind your own beeswax?" Eric stifles a frustrated growl as Presto slips off his lap. He'd been so close…to something he shouldn't have done anyways. He sighs a bit, shaking his head. Maybe it's better that he was interrupted. Eric was just finally starting to accept his own sexuality, but he had no idea if Presto was even…that way. Let alone if he'd actually be interested.

"Uh so I guess we might as well wake up the others…" Presto changes the topic, trying to avoid this being awkward if at all possible. Sheila has other plans.

"Oh but Presto, you're so comfortable! Don't worry I won't tell anyone you were cuddling." Sheila starts to giggle and then in an instant her voice stops short.

"Sheila? Sheila!? Eric I think Sheila is gone!" Presto is overtaken by panic and The others begin to stir, as always Hank is first to re-act.

"What happened, whats going on!?"

"Erica and I were talking to Sheila and…is she over there with you?"

"No. Oh no!" Hank Draws back his bow and casts a light over the stony corner of the temple, sure enough Shiela is gone from sight."

"Sis!? Where's my sister!?" As Bobby awakens he sees his big sister is gone and immediately he begins to lose his composure.

"Eric! Hank! Where is my sister!" He grabs his club, even though of course there's nothing to actually attack. Uni prances and bounds in circles baying and whining. Eric steps up to explain.

"I think she accidentally lied. It seems like the temple took her away. I'm sorry Bobby."

"No! No! Not my sister! We have to-"

Nobody expected Hank to suddenly fire on Bobby, even the Ranger himself looked surprised as he loosed a glowing shot that wrapped around the Barbarian's throat, choking off his words.

"Bobby! I can't…if I let you finish that sentence you'll be taken too." He knocks another glowing arrow and the Barbarian rips the glowing strands away with one hand.

"Good! I want to be taken to where my sister is! I am NOT leaving wi-" Hank looses another shot but this one is battered aside by a single powerful club swing. The young Barbarian bellows with a power and volume far greater than he should be able to muster.

"I AM NOT LEAVING THIS WORLD WITHOUT MY SISTER!" He swings down with his enchanted weapon and it strikes the stone floor shaking the entire temple, cracking rock in every direction and shaking the entire party to their knees. The glowing arrow clatters to the floor casting shadows all around. For once Bobby looms over Hank, the rage of a barbarian in his eyes. Uni brays something loudly in agreement, though if anything It detracts from the intensity of the moment.

"You are not the boss of me Hank. You got that!?" He points his weapon at the downed leader, an open defiant challenge to him. Diana, Presto, Eric and Presto all look on, paralyzed with fear. The walls start to leak and weep fetid swamp water, as if the entire temple bled from a single stroke of that deadly weapon. Hank's voice is small, weak, and choked, but as he speaks it grows stronger.

"I know Bobby…I know. I…I want to go back for her too! But Damnit I promised her I'd get you out of here! I swore to her on my life I'd keep you safe! And if I have to I will get you out of here and then go back for her. And you know that's the truth. I love her Bobby. I am in love with your sister, and nothing short of death is going to stop me from finding her, saving her, and then telling her that myself." He rises to his feet and the young child seems to almost shrink next to him. Not a single word of that was a lie. He puts an arm around Bobby, hugging the angry little warrior.

"Come on, the sooner we get moving the sooner-"

"Woah! Hank, careful." Diana is quick to step in and cut him off.

"Remember, in here our time spent travelling and progress aren't really connected."

"Heh right, woah. Thanks Diana, good save. Come on Bobby, cheer up." Hank dabs the Barbarian's eyes with the hem of his green shirt.

"Okay Hank…you're right. But you better go back for her or else….uh just or else!" He shakes his fist but when he isn't raging the gesture is more comical than frightening.

"Come on Uni lets…go? Uni?" The Young warrior looks around and seeing his loyal not-a-steed has vanished too he immediately begins to gear up for another fit. Eric jumps in, quickly trying to route the next rage.

"Bobby, Uni vanished too. I think he went to make sure your sister is safe, trying to protect her. It's a noble idea since he can't…uh shouldn't leave with us anyways. Besides Hank said he would go back for your sister. He said it here in this temple, so we know he will. And I would bet twenty big ones that when we came in and he gave that speech about going on without eachother, was just a bunch of hot air. Wasn't it Hank?" He strolls next to the Ranger and raises a brow. The look on his face though is anything but casual. The ranger took the clue though.

"Yeah, Bobby I would never really leave without you and your sister. I just wanted you guys to get home safe, even if that meant leaving me behind." The Ranger stammers a bit and Eric immediately notices what Hank had said. He'd been specific to say he wouldn't leave without Bobby or Sheila. He said nothing about anyone else. Young Bobby hadn't picked up on this at all. He seemed calmed and placated, but a quick glance at the cunning acrobat confirms what Eric was thinking. She nods at him, her face a well restrained look of concern and anger. The black haired paladin knows it would be unwise to start anything now, but he lets the idea linger and fester in his mind.

Each member of the party is wrapped up, enshrouded in their own thoughts. Time passes slowly in the halls of the temple. Diana suddenly steps in front of Hank, holding her arm out to stop him.

"Wait! Look at this! The water flows down along the same route we're taking, so I was definitely right that the floor was sloped, but it stops here! There's a crack in the floor, which means…"

"Could it be a pit trap?" Hank catches on, kneeling and examining the subtle seam in the floor.

Bobby "Oh! And we can see it easier cause I cracked stuff with my club and let the water in." The Barbarian smiles proudly and Hank pats him on the back. Diana extends her staff.

"I'll vault over it and then see if there's a switch or level or something to shut it off with"

"But you can't see where you're going! What if you jump right into the minotaur? Have you seen one of those guys?"

"No, I haven't but if I do I'll deal with it." Without another word she takes a run and stabs her staff into the ground and lunges across. The expert acrobat sails through the air, rolling gracefully and then coming to a stop in darkness, outside the light of the arrow. The sound of grinding stone comes from under her foot and without warning the sound of steel and screaming and the splash of blood fills the air.

"AHH! M-my leg!" She cries out and Hank fires and arrow into the wall near her, it lights up the acrobat, prone on the ground with a spear piercing her calf, protruding up through the floor and into the ceiling. One of the spear traps placed just in case someone were to vault over the pit. Hank recklessly takes a run and leaps from where the pit seems to start and he lands hard but rolls to Diana's side.

"Diana! Oh Christ. Okay, you're going to be okay. Look at me, don't look at your leg, look at me, my eyes." He grabs her chin and points her terrified eyes into his, calm and steady and strong. Presto nearly screams seeing the blood and he starts trying to pull things from his hat, he only manages to draw out children's band aids though. Eric cover's Bobby's eyes, though the lad had seen worse that didn't mean he had to see this. Presto finally realizes something.

"Wait! One of us had a healing potion! It was….Oh no, it was Sheila." Presto goes paler then usual and Hank falters but Diana actually seems relieved a bit.

"That's…a relief. Before I can drink a healing potion I should get off this spear. This way I don't need to cut more of my leg free." She manages a grim smile and looks towards her friends. "I'm going to die" And before their very eyes she fades away, swept off by the power of the temple, banished for her lie.

Bobby and Presto cling tightly to Eric, both of them scared and worried for their friend and needing the comfort of the Paladin's presence. Hank takes a long deep breath and without a word sets to ripping the spears down, breaking them all evenly at the base before lashing them together with a light arrow. He lays it across the trapped section of floor. One by one the others cross, wordless, unsure what to say, unsure what can be said. As the young men carry on down the hall they can feel a faint damp heat, the sound of something solid and heavy easing down onto stone, and the heavy breathing. Hank is the first to speak

"Okay…That's quite possibly the minotaur. I have a plan though. If we lure him back a bit to the trap we can-"

"Or this." Bobby Lifts his club and darts ahead. He was fast, faster than any of them. As he dashes ahead into the darkness Hank looses an arrow. It streaks forward and sails past Bobby, bursting into a flare of bright light that illuminates the hulking shaggy form of a minotaur. His body ripples with muscle and his deep brown eyes are filled with feral cunning. The beast holds it's own weapon, a huge wooden paddle lined with Crocodile teeth. It charges towards Bobby at full speed, snorting and lowering it's head. Massive chipped and scared horns are aimed right for the young Barbarian. Presto barely has enough time to pull his hat off and Erica has just started to run forward when the two warriors meet. All at once everything seems to shatter. Crocodile teeth explode in all directions, the cured wooden paddle splinters, horn cracks into a hail of bone, skull gives way with a sick crunch and finally the stone wall of the temple caves outward with one fell swoop of the Barbarian's club. Had the blow not killed the creature, the wall collapsing onto it's neck would have, and had it survived both of those it would have suffocated with it's head buried in the soggy boggy marsh beyond the wall. Eric skids to a stop, he had no idea Bobby was that strong. The little warrior didn't even hesitate and even though his foe is certainly dead he levels a bone cracking kick into it's ribs. Blood and marsh water both gush out of the hole in the wall, flowing persistently down the slope of the temple.

"Uh or…or that" The Paladin nods dumbly. "H-hank I like his plan better"

"Stupid ol minotaur! Is this what you're afraid of Eric?" He looks to the cavalier who had spent half their delve worrying about this beast.

"N-no." Eric knew he wouldn't be taken away. What he was really afraid of now, was Bobby.

"Come on gang. Lets keep going. That wall doesn't look very stable anymore and we still have more traps to get past." Eric and Presto just nod dumbly and Bobby starts walking ahead but the others quickly hurry to catch up. Not long after they start walking Presto slips his hat off once more.

"Magic peeping, magic spying, show me Diana using magic scrying" The others whirl around to look at the wizard and a brilliant glow comes from his hat, a glow like sunlight. As they gaze into it they can clearly see Diana, with her leg healed sitting in tall green grass next to Sheila, the two girls are talking and laughing.

"Presto! You did it!" Bobby's sour mood vanishes in an instant. "My sister is okay!" The young man gives Presto a big nearly bone crushing hug.

"Wow Presto, I gotta hand it to you I was not expecting your magic to work properly." The gold clad Paladin raises an eyebrow and gets a sly look on his face. "That was really well done, almost…practised." The Wizard immediately starts to blush a bit, stammering.

"H-heh well you know, my uhh magic is getting easier to control." The Barbarian lets go and casts a questioning look to hank who just shrugs. Eric continues though.

"No no I bet it is, I imagine that spell is pretty rough of the wrist sometimes though. All that twiddling and diddling." He takes a smooth step behind presto, placing his hands on the wizard's shoulders. He can feel the little mage getting uncomfortable and he knows he's spot on.

"I don't…know what…uhh…" The Paladin leans in speaking softly into the wizards ear.

"Careful Presto we must watch what we say."

"Hank I don't get it" Bobby whines to the group leader. The blonde Ranger just shakes his head with a little smile.

"Don't worry about it Bobby. I'll explain i- Hm no. Eh I just won't explain it." He shrugs and keeps walking. Presto hurries on ahead, hoping to outrun the heat in his cheeks and that sly look that Erica was giving him. But there in the dimness of the tunnel he couldn't escape his embarrassment. It really wasn't fair to judge him like that, if you gave any boy his age a power like that the same thing would happen. It hadn't even started off being for that purpose. He had just been trying to find Eric when they got separated. It wasn't his fault that the "chaste and noble paladin" was….taking advantage of his alone time….frequently.

"Oh sure, leave your buddy Cavalier alone in the dark why don't ya?" He laughs and follows after Presto, but there was no doubt his suspicions were confirmed. Presto really had used his magic for that kind of thing. It was actually kind of re-assuring. It made Eric more confidant to know the wizard had those kinds of impulses, and it made Presto feel more real, more human. The truth, at the very least, really was coming out.

"Well maybe you should catch up Eric." Hank chides gently. Things were finally starting to look up. The girls were safe, albeit not escaping through this temple. Bobby had calmed down. Presto was getting much better with his magic. And Eric had found something to amuse himself other than complaining. And then Hank felt his foot sink into one of the stones and the walks clicked to life. The darts whizzed through the air, whistling like a hawk before finding their marks. One drove into the solid wood of Bobby's club, another sparks off of a stud in Hank's armor, but the third and fourth ones find flesh, sinking into Presto's neck and the other into Bobby's shoulder. The Mage cries out in pain and staggers back and right into Eric. The Barbarian on the other hand only glances at the dart and leaves it in with a shrug, he'd had far worse than a little pin prick. The wounds left sting and burn and when presto pulls the dart out the needle sharp tip breaks off into the wound. Eric holds the wizard, keeping him on his feet.

"Presto!?" The cavalier see's the blood running from his neck and nearly panics. Hank though fires an arrow into the temple floor for light and grabs one of the darts from the ground and feels It's heft. His brow furrows, weak darts like this wouldn't be a dangerous trap, but the weight shifts as he moves it.

"Bobby don't move." He breaks the tip of the dart in his hand and a white liquid leaks out.

"Poison. Hidden in the tip of the dart. Bobby take that out very gently. Presto, I need to suck the poison from the wound." He rises to his feet and even as he does his body becomes translucent and he vanishes. Presto goes even paler seeing the only one with medical training vanish. And then The arrow vanishes as well casting the whole group into darkness. Presto's neck is growing cold already and he can feel the poison in his veins, or at least he images he does. Eric winces, seeing Hank vanish is going to be bad for morale and the dark will only make it worse.

"H-Hank?…I'm…getting cold…" His amber eyes flutter open just for a moment and he sees the Ranger has vanished and all is black. "Hank?"

"Hank!" Bobby cries out in terror, not understanding. He pulls the dart out and tosses it to the ground where the tip shatters and oozes out the same toxin.

"W-why'd he disappear? Does that mean we don't suck the poison out?" He looks at the Paladin in fear and confusion. Eric was the oldest, he was the leader now. He swallows hard and puts on his most determined face. Presto and Bobby might panic without their fearless leader, he couldn't let that happen. He had to be strong and rational and decisive.

"No. We should get the poison out if we want to save Presto. But Hank said we _need_ to and we don't. Strictly speaking we could let Presto die." He sets the wizard down gently and leans the shivering mage against the stone wall. If the spellcaster was alarmed by the cavalier's words he didn't show it. Eric's hands grope along the wizard's chest and up to his neck, feeling for the wound as he explains. He pulls his gloves off and tosses them down, feeling for the warm blood and listening to when Presto flinches to tell where the wound is.

"No we couldn't! We could never let Presto die! I'd-"

Eric tries to call out, to warn the young Barbarian, but he vanishes too quickly.

"Bobby! Oh damnit Bobby…" He looks at where he knows Presto is and listens to him breathing shallowly.

"Presto, listen to me, I am telling you that you're going to be okay." He kneels by the boy in the green robes and he's surprised when a shaky hand grabs his.

"I know Eric…You won't let anything bad happen to me if you can help it. You'll take care of mee~~oohhhh…" He hadn't been expecting the cavalier's mouth, so hot, so warm, sucking on his neck.

"H-hheyy w-warn a guy when you….ohh do that. Ahh Errric…the…ah…wound is a little higher…" The wizard squirms under Eric's sudden presence and fails to stifle a needy little moan. He's barely able to lift his hand to the back of Eric's head and guides his lips up to the injury. It could just be the poison but he could swear Eric licked the whole way up.

Eric tastes the warm coppery blood at first and he fights the urge to gag and determinedly keeps sucking until he feels something else, something bitter and thick in his mouth. He sucks one more time, hard, and then spits out a thick gob of pearly poison onto the ground. He pushes away embarrassment, lust, and a dozen clever remarks, everything eclipsed by worry.

"Presto? How do you feel?" He puts his hands on the Wizard's shoulders, looking at where he guesses the spellcaster is.

"Cold….and uhh kind of turned on" After he said it the Magician considered the possibility that "Cold" would have been a sufficiently true answer. He just said the absolutely most embarrassing ever and now the only one left who could take care of him would-

"Heh well In that case there's only one thing to do." Eric undoes the straps of his armour and sets it aside before pulling off his chainmail leaving him in just his yellow skirt with his briefs underneath.

"Eric! W-what are you doing?" Presto's heart starts pounding, his pulse is racing, and his body is still re-acting from the feel of the Paladin's mouth. The warm softness of Eric's cape covers him and the Cavalier pulls the young mage onto his lap, wrapping his arms around his waist and chest from behind. It's a powerful possessive gesture that makes Presto's heart quiver and his head swim.

"Shh I'm keeping you warm. We're going to camp here and recover before we keep going." Those strong arms offered no room to argue and Presto was feeling like he could use the rest.

"R-right. That's uhh yeah I totaaahhh!" He gasps sharply as Eric starts sucking on the wound again without warning, this time with the added sensation of those arms wrapped around his body and his ass resting solidly on Eric's lap.

"Ssss-st ohhh oppp doing th~that!" He squirms and writhes a bit on Eric's lap. While the cavalier is composed well enough to not moan at the warm firm ass pressed against him there's no hiding the bulge starting to grow in his briefs.

"Come on Presto. This is the best way I know to get the poison out. You think I like doing this?" He sucks again, savouring the way Presto shudders when he does. Eric was almost positive he got the toxin out already but being sure certainly couldn't hurt. He only had to be the tiniest bit careful to not outright lie. Which shouldn't be hard since Presto was about as clueless as-

"D-do you?" Presto asks with a shaky voice, trying to turn his head to look at Eric before realizing it's pitch black anyways.

"Uhh…ahhh….that's…uhh I'd love to answer that but uhhh….I'm busy, sucking." In retrospect that might have not been the best way to clear Presto's suspicions away. But the mage only nodded weakly, his fingertips brushing against the backs of Eric's hands.

"Ohhkay….iff you insist…" He reclines more, pressing his back to Eric's bare chest, soaking up the heat of the Cavalier's body, of their own excitement. Maybe it was the poison clouding his judgement, but more likely it was good old fashioned desire, but It was Presto to take things farther. He takes hold of Eric's hand and moves it between his legs, feeling the Cavalier's fingers brushing against him is intoxicating.

"Presto!" Eric goes completely stiff in an entirely different way. This was it, this was everything he'd fantasized about for nearly a year and a half and it was quite literally within his grasp. He could feel the wizard's hand move away from his own, feel his neck lean out of reach.

"Ah Eric I'm….I didn't meee~aaahhh!" He can't stop himself from crying out as Eric bites down on his smooth shoulder and his hand reaches up under the wizard's robe, gripping the spellcaster through the thin fabric of his boxers.

"Don't say you didn't mean it Presto. I don't want you going _anywhere_." He whispers into Presto's ear, nibbling his sensitive lobe and giving him one experimental pump through his boxers.

"I-I w-wown't I sww~swear" The spellcaster's hands reach down and between his legs, grabbing the Cavalier's hand and guiding it to the single button of his boxers. Just as his hardness is freed, Eric starts to tease Presto's nipple through his robe. The Wizard desperately tries to reach back and find any part of Eric to touch, his neck, his strong bare arms, his cheeks, whatever he can get his hands on wghile sitting in the larger man's lap. He groans while greedily groping in the gloom and grinding against his growing girth.

"Ooh! I think I found your magic wand. Lets see if I can make the magic come out." His hand slips around the hot quivering shaft. Eric could feel the warm blush everytime he kisses his new lover's neck and shoulder, his skin was burning hot all over, but that was nothing compared to the feeling of Presto's slender cock. He wouldn't call it a staff, though that's really a relief considering what he intends to do with it. What's undeniable though is the power held within, the raw throbbing energy at it's core, the growth spell it seemed to cast on his own manhood, and some irresistible compulsion making him want it more and more by the second.

For the mage the sensation was even more intense, every time Eric's lips brushed him it was like fire licking across his skin. The poison made his body crave warmth with an insatiable thirst, and Eric's hand felt like hot magma oozing around his cock and it made his whole body quiver and melt.

"T-thaaats n-no-not how w~waaands work!" The mewling mage abandons trying to caress his partner, instead he plants his palms on the cavalier's thighs and lifts his hips, thrusting himself into the cavalier's skilled hand, bucking against his own will and grinding his small ass against Eric's now entirely firm swell. Embarrassment and shame bubble up from him, accompanied by the single largest gush of cum he's ever produced. He thrashes his head and cries out as he feels the thick hot fluid splattering against the inside of his robe, the outside of his boxers, and every inch of Eric's hand. The Paladin keeps petting his paramour's played-out prick, petering in perfect practised precision with every pulse of Presto's perfect penis. Eric's own body shakes and spasm as he kisses and nibbles Presto's body. He patiently holds back, waiting as the mageling slowly starts to come back down. Only then does the Paladin release his own pent up excitement.

"Ahahahahaha! That's what you cry out when you cum? "Yuahahaha thaaats not how waaands work!" He does a warbling impression of Presto's coital correction. The Wizard turns bright red, and though the Paladin can't see it he can certainly feel the heat.

"Hey! Cut a guy some slack, I was a little distrahhhHHH!" Presto had been so embarrassed he hadn't noticed Eric's cum slick fingers reaching into the front of his boxers, but he definitely notices when a finger probes inside of him.

"Sorry Presto, did you say something little buddy?" He keeps kneading and probing with his fingers, barely composing himself as he explores the little wizard's entrance. He was pleased to find it smooth and free of hair and obviously it was very sensitive. It was in this moment of lust and desire that Eric was gripped by a clear and powerful thought. He was in love. It almost seemed like a strange thought to break through the haze of lust but things felt…different with Presto. He puts his arm around the wizard's chest, holding him close in the dark.

"E~ric. I've auhh!" He squirms and whimpers helplessly at Eric's teasing touch.

"I've never done…anything like …Thiii~~oooh god!" The Paladin can't resist interrupting Presto by slipping up to his second knuckle inside of him, wriggling it around playfully. He whispers in what he hopes is his sexiest voice.

"Presssto. Don't you lie to me. Do you want to get teleported in front of all our friends like this? Cum soaked into your robes, gasping for breath and moaning for me?" The Wizard doesn't even trust his voice to speak, only shaking his head, trying to catch a breath that will not stay within him.

"Then don't pretend you've never tried this." He nips his lover's ear and leans him back, resting Presto's head on his shoulder while putting more of the spellcaster's weight on his desperately throbbing hardness and giving much better access at the same time. Presto nods meekly and the Cavalier picks up the pace, pulling out once or twice to scoop more of the quickly cooling seed onto his finger. Presto might have experimented a bit on his own, but this was going to be a much different experience and Eric wanted it to go smoothly so to speak. He traces little circles around and around but a devilish smile spreads across his face as he goes no farther. Feeling that slick digit relent Presto manages to find his voice again.

"Eriiiic?" He squirms, trying to get his dear friend to resume. The feeling of that finger inside him was so warm, so satisfying, so intimate, he felt it slip away and he knew he wouldn't be able to handle it if all this stopped already.

"Yes Presto?" He keeps his tone perfectly conversational, as if nothing were going on, as if he didn't have the single most intense hard on of his life and a horny wizard wriggling on his lap.

"Mnn mmr~rr…mrrrre…" He desperately hoped his moans sounded enough like "more" to entice his Cavalier to continue.

"Tsk tsk. Use your words." The circles get tighter and tighter and he just barely probs the very tip of his finger back inside and it makes the writhing arcanist gasp and issue a noise more like a mewl than any real words. Presto's words were slipping away from him, between the pleasure and poison he wasn't sure if he even knew a language that wasn't made of moans and whimpers anymore. Sucking in air and forcing himself to call upon all his focus and mental might he manages to stammer out a few words.

"Please…..don't stop" That was all the younger boy could say and Eric gladly put the finger back and then a second one being careful not to hurt the small weak wizard. He smiles to himself, knowing that this was very definitely what his partner-to-be really wanted. The cooing moaning sounds emanating from Presto's mouth are the most beautiful thing that Eric has ever heard and they drive him wild with desire. He pulls his fingers out and shivers at the desperate mumble of confusion that slips from the Magician.

"Oh come on Presto…mn no wait, you already did that. I thought I was the selfish one. I think it's my turn. Don't you think?" He nibbles Presto's chin playfully and the mageling nods desperately.

"Yess a…anything." There was very nearly a crippling moment of indescision for the Cavalier. Suddenly having the chance to do anything he desired with the boy he loved presented such opportunities he could scarcely choose one. Feeling the mage slither off of his lap in the darkness only made it harder. It being his decision, because by this point Eric couldn't get any harder if he were made of Adamantine. The crisis of decision was swiftly averted thanks to a passionate, albeit inexperienced application of Presto's mouth to Eric's cock. The mage had waist no time in tugging down Eric's bright gold trunks and taking an informed guess at what his partner might like. He surprises himself when he feels his own spent body twitching excitedly the moment he smells the aroused scent of Eric's body. Presto never imagined he'd enjoy being on the giving end of something like this, but the feel of that sensitive swollen tip in his mouth is exciting beyond reason. Knowing that every tiny motion of his lips, of his tongue, of his fingers sends hot bliss running through Eric's body makes Presto feel…powerful. It felt the same way working magic felt, affecting the world around you with just a little twiddle and some fancy lip work.

As much as Presto was enjoying giving though, Eric was far more excited to be receiving. Feeling that hot wet mouth engulf his tip draws out a rumbling moan of pleasure but the Cavalier is rather proud that he managed to avoid making the same kind of arousing albeit feminine noises that Presto had issued. This moment Eric's dreams had literally become a reality. He'd fantasized about this more than he'd ever dreamed of getting home.

"Ohhhhh gods! Presto!" His hands grope in the dark until the find the soft hair of the young fellator. Part of him, namely his pride, wanted to pull the mage away, to seek sanctuary from the bolts of bliss running down his length long enough to buy some more time. But another, currently much bigger, part of him took charge and urged the spellcaster to take him deeper. Sure enough the slick heat encompasses more of him and the raw stimulation is overwhelming. Even at this moment there is a tiny temptation in the Back of Eric's mind, that little bit of him that wanted to make a clever remark about how they left the "Sucking swamp" two days ago. But his mouth is a little busy trying to decide weather he wants to bite through his own lip or moan like a whore.

"I'mmm ohhhh I'm going…..to…." Eric assumes Presto can figure out what's going to happen next. Sure enough he feels the hungry mouth replaced by surprisingly soft hands stroking him, though the tip of the Mage's tongue continues it's duty diligently.

"Preesssto!" Eric nearly wails his lover's name and he clenches handfuls of his hair taking all of his effort not to force himself deep into the spellcaster's throat, there would be time for that later. The release rattles through his body like a runaway train and he feels the tide of his seed pour out just about as fast. Just as his tip begins erupting with his fresh essence he feels Presto's mouth swallow his tip again. The stroking hands on his shaft continue to milk him as much as possible even to the point of being a bit too rough and greedy. The satisfied noise of delight is the only thing that escapes Presto's mouth as he swallows every drop.

"Woooowwwww…..ohhh w~wow….Presssto…" Eric's lips quiver and his jaw tingle, his lungs burn and he can barely remember if he's inhaling or exhaling. When he can't stand the stimulation of his partner's mouth still working away on his softening member he pulls the younger boy into his arms, whispering into his ear.

"Thaaank you….Presto…that…..was amazing" He feels Presto's weight and heat press against him and he can smell his pent up release on his breath. The two young adventurers hold onto eachother in the darkness, naked, sweating, exhausted, barely able to murmur to eachother.

"I love you."

"I love you too"

And there in the dark of the temple of truth they drifted off to sleep, still in eachothers arms.


End file.
